The Stories of Merlin
by Pongo0614
Summary: There are more stories to be told about Merlin. A number short stories all including our favourite characters. Some of these were originally posted on my Instagram account (@mergana). Mergana, Merthur, Arwen, Merwaine, Gwencelot. Prompts welcomed. Story 42: Ice Cream
1. Trust

_Hello._

 _Yes I am back again with a series of shorter stories about Merlin._

 _I wrote this for my Instagram and I thought you guys might appreciate them as well. I hope that you do._

 _Here is the first one. They won't all be like this but this was just the first idea that made the theme._

* * *

 **Title: Trust**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 378**

 **Summary: The Beginning of the End (Series 1, Episode 9) rewrite. He had trusted her enough to bring him to her. He could trust her with his biggest secret. Couldn't he? "What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Morgana's eyes were fixed on the boy before they lifted up to him.**

* * *

"It does." Merlin said without thinking.

He loved that she was more open to magic. She had always been from the moment he met her. She could see that it was a gift.

She was someone that he trusted. She didn't have the same views on magic as the rest of them did. She was a breath of fresh air from the views of everyone else. Sometimes, Merlin hoped that Arthur would be as open minded as her and not just blindly follow his father.

"How would you know that?" She asked.

He could have lied, easily. He could have told her that a friend of his had magic and that he had seen the struggles of him and his family keeping it a secret. He could have told her that he had seen the good side of magic.

Realistically, the last thing he should have done was clasp his hands together before whispering "Blóstma."

He didn't really pay attention to her. He was too scared to see her reaction. Even if she was more open to magic, that didn't mean that she would react the way that he wanted her to. He looked at the rose that laid in his palms. He was always constantly amazed by what his magic could do.

"You have magic."

Merlin allowed himself to look up at Morgana. She did looked scared and he could feel his heart break slightly by it.

"That's why I helped him. Because I understand how scared he must be. I understand what it is like to be afraid of yourself. I know what it is like to live with magic. I know of the struggles to keep it a secret. He probably hasn't had to as much being a druid. But I understand how he feels to be in Camelot, alone."

He watched as her eyes soften. Maybe it wasn't the reaction he expected but he felt some comfort from her reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She said before giving him a smile.


	2. I Wanna Run Away

_Yeah, I am back again. I know that you aren't used to daily updates but these are going to be. Mainly because I can because they are practically written (there are just a few which I want to rewrite slightly and make them a bit longer.)_

 _Just so you know. There are going to be all different characters and ships. Hopefully there will be something for everyone._

 _Thank you for the reviews so far._

* * *

 **Title: I Wanna Run Away**

 **Characters: Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur**

 **Paring: Merthur, Merwaine**

 **Word Count: 370**

 **Summary: Gwaine had fallen for Merlin. Merlin was in love with Arthur. How could Gwaine convince Merlin to run off with him?**

* * *

The look that Merlin was giving him made his heart rate increase and his hairs stand on end. Gwaine knew that there were two things that would happen when he fell in love, it would be with the wrong person and he would fall hard. Well, for starters, Merlin was a guy and Gwaine could just not find the words to describe the way he felt around him. It must be love. He had thought many times about pressing his lips to his. How it would feel to have him in his arms. He hadn't been in Camelot long at all but Merlin was the only thing keeping him there.

It was the night that Gwaine made his feelings known that was also the night that they left. It was difficult not to notice that Merlin was totally and utterly in love with Arthur. Either Arthur couldn't see it or he just didn't feel the same way. It had been a night where Arthur had said something to Merlin that had hurt his feelings badly, he came into the physician's chambers, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

Even though Merlin was heartbroken by Arthur, it still took Gwaine most of the night to persuade him to runaway with him. Merlin had been the one to seal the deal with a kiss.

They soon realised that they didn't need anyone else in their lives. They travelled as far from Camelot as they could. Gwaine protected Merlin when he needed to. They mainly lived in between taverns, telling the landlord that one room and bed was fine for them. Gwaine would always clench his fist when the owner would think that they were master and servant.

Merlin had quickly realised that Gwaine didn't really like spending time in one place, well no more than he had to. He got use to living on the road. "I don't mind" he would argue "I want to be wherever you are." Gwaine would always lean in and kiss him after he had said that. It was how they lived their lives now and strangely, both of them wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	3. Leaving Home

_Day 3 of uploading daily._

 _I do hope that you are enjoying these._

* * *

 **Title: Leaving Home**

 **Characters: Merlin**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 363**

 **Summary: Merlin's trip from Ealdor to Camelot.**

* * *

Part of him wanted her to walk with him for a bit. She was his mother after all. She was the only family he had ever had. She was the only family that he had ever known. And he was leaving her behind.

If he was telling it truthfully, she was the one that had told him that it might be best for him to go to Camelot to study with her uncle, he was the one to agree to it. He didn't even realise that she even had an uncle. His magic was becoming more and more instinctual and her slightly hasty decision was made when she found out that Will had found out. He knew that Will could keep a secret but his mother was less sure about it.

He looked back at the village he had grown up in and was leaving behind. It may not have been much but it was home. He waved back to his mother. He had to. He didn't know when might be the next time he would see her again. He wondered if she would have come with him if he asked her. He didn't want to leave her to fend for herself. His head filled with ideas of bad crops and that she would starve. He turned away to try and stop the thoughts.

He slept on the hard forest floor. He couldn't wait to have a bed again, not that he ever had a bed. He had given it back to his mother when he had turned 12. The floor wouldn't hurt his back like it did hers. If anything, he had no idea what to expect from Camelot. He had never been to a city before or seen a castle. It was a new chapter in his life, a new adventure. That was the way he had to look at it. He was finally going to find out more about his gifts. He might even gain an explanation as to why he had his gifts. The closer he came to the city, the more he thought that it wasn't going to be a bad thing.


	4. Fool

_Slightly longer one for day 4._

 _I really can't believe that we are nearly at the end of the year. It is freaky how fast this year has gone._

* * *

 **Title: Fool**

 **Characters: Merlin, Uther, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 409**

 **Summary: The Witchfinder (Series 2 Episode 7) rewrite. He had always been told that his magic was a secret to be guarded with his life but he still had to practice.**

* * *

He had been stupid. He knew that. He didn't need to be told that.

Merlin let the guards pull him out of the cell as he was taken on his final journey.

When he saw the smoke, he just knew the spell to try. He knew that it was risky but he hadn't practised for, what seemed like, forever. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad. It wasn't like he was bring some magical creature to life to threaten Camelot. He just make the smoke into a horse. It was so beautiful.

But someone had seen him and he was arrested straight away. He had argued his case but when Uther sent guards to search his room, he knew he was a dead man walking. One of the guard had handed over the magic book that Gaius had given him.

He couldn't bear to look at Morgana. He knew that all he would see was betrayal. He should have told her.

As Uther sentenced him, he looked at Arthur, just to see the prince with his eyes on the floor. It hurt him to think that Arthur now thought badly of him. He looked over at Gwen. She gave him a small smile. Whether she knew what he did for her, he would never know. His eyes did go to Morgana. They weren't full of betrayal as he thought, they were full of pity instead. He didn't know what was worse.

She had managed to make her way down and she asked him how long he had known. He told her everything in that moment. She could still use her magic for good. He told her everything so that she could complete his destiny. He constantly apologised about not telling her about his magic. She just told him that she understood. Just before she left, she pulled him to her through the bars and gave him a kiss. Her reasoning was that he shouldn't die without knowing that one person still saw him as the person he was.

Merlin held his head straight as the noose was placed around his neck. The words Uther said were not heard by him. Everything fazed out and the only think that Merlin could see was Morgana in the same window that she was when he first arrived. She gave him a small smile before looking away. The platform fell away from underneath him.


	5. Father and Son

_Day 5 and a different story._

 _Thank you for the reviews so far._

 _Are you enjoying these? Are you excited for what is to come?_

* * *

 **Title: Father and Son**

 **Characters: Arthur, Uther**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 356**

 **Summary: Arthur looks back on his relationship with his father.**

* * *

He looked up to him. He was his role model. Every boy looks up to their father. He followed him about. He tried to make the same decisions he would have done. He tried at every opportunity to make his father proud. He was proud to say that he was the son of Uther Pendragon.

Maybe to some people it wasn't a good thing but it didn't matter to him. Even with the harsh law against magic, he still knew that his father was a well liked king. Everyone still respected him. Camelot wouldn't be the bustling city it was if they didn't.

As he got older, the less time he would spend with him. His father always used to try and find the time to come down to the training ground but those soon stopped after he won his first tournament. It soon became apparent that they would only met when there were council meetings which Arthur was expected to attend. It became more often again the older Arthur got and the more responsibilities that he was given.

There was also the other side of things. Arthur saw how his father would work into the night to make sure plans for an alliance or patrol were finalised. He saw the look in his father's face as he would say for the food to be rationed when the crops were bad. He knew how much his father cared and he wished that others would see than rather than a tyrant.

He knew that there would be people rejoicing in the fact that he was dead but Arthur had just lost his father, king and role model. It was wonderful to see the people gather round and light candles for his father. It showed that they did care for him, even if he was seen as a tyrant. He didn't know what to say to him as he laid, clasping his sword. It was a goodbye that he knew would come but Arthur had always hoped he would live a little bit more before he felt the weight of the crown.


	6. Three Chances

_Day 6 and we are back to the Mergana but did you really expect anything else from me?_

* * *

 **Title: Three Chances**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 374**

 **Summary: Merlin and Morgana meet three times. Will they get their chance?**

* * *

The first time it was never meant to be. They were just too different. He was light while she was the dark. She was hatred while he was love. They were different in their ways to make magic legal that it was never going to work. He knew that there were many ways that they could have done things differently and most of them were on his part. He should have told her about his magic. It was his biggest regret. He knew what he had to do when the time came. He had to be the one to kill her. He placed his feelings to one side and killed the one he loved.

The second time he was too late. She was already married to some wealth business man when they met. He had become his assistant just so that he could get close to her. Soon enough, they started to spent a lot of time together. He had denied himself of her before and didn't again. They started an affair. He was sure it was meant to be then. All they had to do was to run away, elope for a better word. She was all up for it. They had picked a date. He had book train tickets for her with the money he had earnt. But she left him again, in a car crash, the day before they had planned to leave.

They say that it is third time lucky and it was for them. They met. She was single and wanted to see the world. He happily obligated to her want. He had saved up enough money over the years for her to be able to fund her dream. They travelled all over the world and became closer. They were standing at the top of the Empire State Building when he got down on one knee and proposed to her. He had hoped to do it at some point during their trip but there was just something wonderful about the way she looked out to the horizon that just made him do it there and then. She gave him a tearful smile before kissing him. It was their time and Merlin wasn't going to let it go.


	7. Rewrite

_Day 7._

 _Thank you for the reviews :)_

 _Maybe this is something that should have happened. Think about how great this would have been._

* * *

 **Title: Rewrite**

 **Characters: Merlin, Nimueh**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 385**

 **Summary: The Poison Chalice (Series 1, Episode 4) rewrite. Merlin uses his magic and Nimueh sees. She give him the chance to help her right some wrongs**

* * *

Everything was going to plan. She had successful been accepted as part of Bayard's party, managed to walk around unnoticed by Uther and had placed a Mortaeus petal into the goblet. She had even bumped into Merlin and flirted with him slightly to gained him trust, and it had seemed to have worked. All she had to do was wait for the feast before making her escape after Merlin had drunk from the goblet.

It reality she should have expected it. It explained how he defeat the anfac so easily. But it was still a shock. Nimueh watched with surprise, but realisation, as Merlin magicked away the stain that had got on to the tunic.

She wondered what he was doing here, hiding underneath Uther's nose. He looked as though he accepted his magic. He must have done if he would use it so openly. She wondered who had taught him. She had wondered who would be stupid enough to teach him in Camelot.

That was the moment she realised that she could rewrite her part in all this. She could take him away and teach him properly. She could pass on the knowledge that was passed on to her mentor which was passed on from hers. The knowledge of the high priestess didn't have to end with her. She didn't have to be the person who helped cause the purge against her own kind.

She told him that she could teach him everything that he would ever need to know. She asked him for the privilege to try and pass on her knowledge to him. She tried to tell him about the dangers of being in Camelot when he stopped her by accepting her offer. In return, he had asked for her to leave Camelot alone. He told her what he hoped to achieve as part of his destiny and that he needed Camelot to do that.

Nimeuh took them away and started to teach him straight away. He would become the man he was meant to be. He would become the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth. She was glad that he was quick learner and Nimeuh was glad that she had a part to play in the destiny that she was now sure that he would complete.


	8. Servant to Queen

_Day 8._

 _Hopefully you aren't bored with these just yet._

 _A little something about Gwen_

* * *

 **Title: Servant to Queen**

 **Characters: Gwen**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 360**

 **Summary: From her humble beginnings to queen of one of the most powerful kingdoms**

* * *

Maybe the words that she had said to Merlin when he had first arrived were true. Maybe some people are just born to be queen. And maybe it wasn't Morgana as she had always thought. Maybe it was her.

She was glad that she was on her own. That the servants hadn't come back to get her. They would probably tell her off for pacing in her dress because she could rip it but she couldn't sit still. She thought back over her life as she paced the room as she waited for her big day to start.

She was the daughter of a blacksmith. She was a servant. She was Morgana's handmaiden for years. Her hands were coarse due to all the hard work. She had spend whole mornings cleaning clothes and making sure Morgana had everything she needed. She knew what it was like to be at the bottom. She knew what it was like having to live everyday from one to the next. She knew what it was like having to forgo a meal because her father hadn't had the business that he had been expecting.

How could she be the queen? How could she become the person in the role that Morgana was meant to have? How could she handle the pressure of all the decisions that needed to be made?

She couldn't really pinpoint when her relationship with Arthur changed, when she started to see him more than just a friend. But she had and he had too. Her mind raced over the kiss that he had given her when he was staying at hers. It wasn't then but that was where it became the point of no return. She had fallen for him and hard. Merlin had changed Arthur for the better. He wasn't as arrogant as she remembered him being.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing her becoming queen. She knew what the people thought. Arthur knew what to do in terms of being a royal. They could work it out together. They could do it together. Camelot could be better with them together.


	9. Rise

_Day 9 of daily uploading._

 _Don't expect this from me again. Sometimes I forget._

 _Now something a little different from me. I haven't written anything really this Merthur before._

* * *

 **Title: Rise**

 **Characters: Merlin, Arthur**

 **Paring: Merthur**

 **Word Count: 372**

 **Summary: Merlin has another chance with Arthur.**

* * *

The reason that he knew that he was back was the fact that Merlin wasn't an old man any more. The years of waiting had vanished and he rushed down to the lake as quickly as he could. It had been too long and even he started to give up hope that he would ever return.

The reason for his return was unknown to Merlin but he was just so happy to see him again when he walked out of the lake. Arthur wondered out and Merlin brought him into a hug. It confused Arthur when a car when passed and Merlin told him that he would explain everything. Merlin shook his head and started to wonder what to do as Arthur was in his armour.

They travelled around, looking for Gwen and the knights. They found them all but only a few remembered the lives that they had led before and those had new lives. It was just Merlin and Arthur. Merlin had made Arthur into a rather modern man. They settled in London as a base but still continued to travel around, nether of them being able to sit still for long. It seemed like everything had turned back to normal but it hadn't. They weren't servant and master but the best of friends as it should have been from the start.

But then again, maybe feelings that always had been there, started to emerge. Merlin had always told himself that he looked out for Arthur because it was his destiny. Maybe there was always something more to it then just bring about Albion. Maybe there was something deep down inside them both that they had pushed away because it was illegal in their time but it wasn't now. Merlin enjoyed it when Arthur pulled him closer to kiss him.

Merlin found out that he was very good with a camera and started to photograph Arthur at every opportunity. Arthur would tell him that he hated it but Merlin knew that he liked subtly posing for the photos he took. He knew that he would lose him again so at least he had to have something to remember the times they had together this time around.


	10. Drugonia

_Now maybe for a proper AU for Day 10_

* * *

 **Title: Drugonia**

 **Characters: Merlin, Balinor, Hunith, Gwaine, Lancelot**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 401**

 **Summary: Drugonia had always been a strong kingdom. The power of the dragonlord helped. Meet Merlin, the heir to the throne.**

* * *

It wasn't a mere coincidence that Merlin was not just the heir to Druqonia but was also going to gain the dragonlord power when his father died. He could see that his father worked hard for his kingdom and Merlin could only hope to be half the king he was. Balinor was a well liked king and was renowned for being fair and just.

His mother had come from a more … humble background. She had been chosen, by the dragons, to be Balinor's wife and Queen. She had come from a small village in Essetir called Ealdor. She was loved by everyone despite her common upbringing. He was always told that he had her kindness whenever they had guest from other kingdoms. He would always watch his mother smile whenever they said something like that about hi,.

He knew that he would do a good job when the time came. Not that he thought that it would be any time soon. He hoped that it wouldn't be any time soon. He had still so much to learn. His best friends and loyal knights, Gwaine and Lancelot, would always tell him when he was being an idiot. He was sure that he could always be able to rely on them to give him good advice.

He didn't know whether to be scared or excited when the dragons summoned him. It could only mean one thing. They had chosen his wife and queen. He nervously walked up and stood in front of them. He had been surrounded with the baby dragons all his life but his breath was taken from him when he saw his first full grown dragons. He had no idea how someone as small as him could have the power over something as big as a dragon.

He was brought back to reality by the great beasts as they told him that he was to head to Camelot and there he would find his bride. They told him that she was a noble but one that would never reach her full potential if she remained in Camelot. He was to bring her back to Drugonia and teach her what she needed to know. He was to guide her to her full potential before they could be wed. Merlin had little idea about what they were talking about but agreed that it was what he would do.


	11. Camelot Takeover

_Day 11_

 _Thanks for the reviews_

 _Does everyone like these?_

 _Now who doesn't like a magical power couple._

* * *

 **Title: Camelot Takeover**

 **Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 391**

 **Summary: Maybe the dragon was wrong. Maybe Merlin wasn't meant to help Arthur to the throne and to make magic legal. Maybe it was Morgana.**

* * *

It was weird to think how quickly something can change. Merlin only knew it too well. Everything had changed in six months. That was all it took for Merlin to leave Arthur and put Morgana on the throne.

He looked out onto the kingdom he used to serve but now joint ruled. So much had changed in the six months since he last stood in the city.

Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic during a feast one night and took it badly. Badly being that he sentenced him to death without an explanation. Merlin felt broken as he was dragged out of the council chamber after he gave the sentence. He had always hoped that Arthur would see him for him, as his friend, if it ever got out before he could tell him.

Merlin hadn't waited around for the sentence to take place. He blew out the doors of his cell and ran as fast as he could. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. He felt like he was running away from his destiny but looking back, maybe he was running towards it.

News had travelled to Morgana and she had blasted him backwards when they met for the first time after the reveal. She had shouted and screamed at him for keeping his magic a secret. He had taken it. He deserved it off her. She had left him afterwards. He had taken some bad hits from her but he knew that they would heal.

He still wished to complete his destiny though. So the next time they met, he told her everything and what he wanted to do next. He told her about his destiny and told her that he shouldn't have been so blind in the first place to think that he could ever complete it by Arthur's side.

Maybe it wasn't ever meant to be Arthur that he was meant to help. Maybe it was just a Pendragon. Morgana was one. They had planned to rule Camelot as it should be done. They had plans in place to lift the ban against magic. They had plans to set up schools of magic so that everyone could explore their gifts. They didn't want anyone to feel like they had done. Not while they were in power.


	12. Missing Years

_Day 12 and another look at a character._

 _Thank you for the reviews. There will be more Mergana later._

 _We are now on the Countdown to Christmas._

 _So 24 days til Christmas._

* * *

 **Title: Missing Years**

 **Characters: Mordred, Morgana**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 370**

 **Summary: What happened to the little boy that Merlin brought to Morgana's chambers? What happened to him between series 2 and 5?**

* * *

He had carried on running. He just focused on placing one foot in front of the other, trying to get as far away as possible. He had ran for miles, only stopping when it was absolutely necessary. He knew that there would be people that would try an exploit his powers, like Alvarr had hoped to do. He would do what he had to do. Emrys wasn't going to get away with what he wanted. He would return and make his life hell.

Mordred did find that life on the road was harder on your own than with a group of people. The amount of fights he had got in would have put any one to shame. They were only really for little things as well. He could see his father face, scolding him for it. Mordred lost some and he won some. It was one night that he had been seen by some smugglers. They had asked if he would offer his services to them. The pay seemed alright and Mordred couldn't see any reason that he shouldn't.

He had heard everything that had happened to Morgana. He hoped that one day their paths would cross again. He would hear as plot after plot failed. Mordred just continued to curse Emrys for everything. He knew that he was chasing a pointless destiny. He just couldn't see why Emrys couldn't see that. He still hadn't forgotten what he had done. He couldn't. He looked up to the man and the stories that involved his name.

He was glad that she was safe and well when he met her again after so many years. He had heard about her capture and then treatment under the Samrum. He hadn't mentioned it just in case she just wanted to forget the experience. She seemed happy for him being there. She had told him that he had changed. Maybe she hadn't realised how much he had changed. The boy that was brought to her chambers by Merlin was long gone. The man that stood in his place was the person talked about as part of their destinies. This man was the one to kill Arthur.


	13. Sister

_Day 13 and 23 days til Christmas._

 _I would have liked to know more about Morgana and Morgause's relationship and what happened between series 2 and 3_

* * *

 **Title: Sister**

 **Characters: Morgana, Morgause**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 374**

 **Summary: They were sisters but they had only known each other for a small amount of time. Morgana didn't want to let her go but she had to.**

* * *

There was a familiarity about her. Morgana had no idea why but there was just something about Morgause that she just couldn't put her finger on. She still thought about Morgause when she left Camelot, leaving behind the healing bracelet. It had helped her sleep and she was grateful for the break from the dreams. She wanted to thank her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a long period of good nights.

It had been a shook when Morgause had revealed herself to be her sister. It took her a couple of days to get her head around it all. It did make sense in the end. Why there was a day when her father would look sad, no matter what she did. He was remembering the daughter that they gave away. Morgana couldn't see a reason to why she was sent away. She would have loved an older sister. They would have been the best of friends

Their initial plans may have fail but she was pleased when she felt the crown being placed on her head. Nothing was going to stop them now. Their plan had been executed well and she felt sure that nothing was going to stop her. They had an immortal army. There was no way that Arthur could find away to stop her without dying a hero's death. She could do this. She could rule Camelot as it should be done, with her sister by her side.

Morgause was weak. Morgause was going to die. Morgause had said that it would help her. But it was still hard to let her go. Morgause had tried to reassure her but she did feel like she was killing her. She had only really just got her sister and now she was leaving her. Yes she would do it, but only because Morgause had asked her to. She talked about this new world but Morgana didn't want to be a part of it without her. She would but she didn't want to. She frowned as she watched Morgause lie down on the sacrificing table. This was going to be their last plan together. Morgana didn't know how she was going to cope.


	14. Lancelot and Guinevere

_Day 14 and 22 days til Christmas._

 _Sorry this one is a little late. I have had quite a busy day and almost forgot about it. Thus the reason why I have two spreadsheets dedicated to sorting out my life._

* * *

 **Title: Lancelot and Guinevere**

 **Characters: Lancelot, Gwen**

 **Paring: Gwencelot**

 **Word Count: 363**

 **Summary: Lancelot and Guinevere (Series 2, Episode 4) rewrite. Unknowing that Arthur and Merlin were on the way to save her, Gwen escapes with Lancelot.**

* * *

Weirdly, everything went to plan. Lancelot had rescued her from Hengist. She had waited for him and he had taken her from the cell, out of the dungeons and out of the castle. They hadn't stopped running since. They were too scared to stop. Stopping for just one moment may mean that he would catch up with them and they would be back to square one again. They did have to stop when Gwen almost fell over, a shooting pain ripped through her ankle. Lancelot had helped her to an abandoned cottage.

They stayed there for a while. They scavenged in the forest surrounding the area as they waited for Gwen's ankle to heal properly. Gwen wouldn't lie, she did have thoughts about returning to Camelot. She thought about how Morgana, Merlin and Arthur were. She wondered if Morgana had a new handmaiden. But the life that she had with Lancelot just somehow felt right. They moved about and joined a village. They settled there. The feelings that they both had for each other grew more and more and it was clear to see what was going to happen.

The day was perfect and Gwen had wondered why she had held back from him for so long. He wasn't a noble. She could have always had a life with him. They just needed to find the right time and place. They had spoken about returning to Camelot but there was something stopping them. They had gotten use to the life that they had created for themselves. There was no need for Lancelot to use his swordsmanship. There was no need for Gwen to be a handmaiden.

Weeks turned into months and then years. She had married the man that saved her from Hengist. She had carried the children of the man that saved her from Hengist. She would watch him as he would teach his son everything that he knew while she was teaching her daughter to sew. She had always asked her daughter if she wished to join the boys but she always said she was happy to be with her. It turned out that she didn't need Camelot and Arthur. Lancelot was what she needed.


	15. Captive

_Day 15 and 21 days til Christmas._

 _Now there is a similairty between this story and my full length story, Prisoner. That is because Prisoner kinda inspired this one._

* * *

 **Title: Captive**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 389**

 **Summary: A trip to see the Samrum lead Merlin to find out what happened to Aithusa and Morgana.**

* * *

Merlin clenched his fist as the Samrum talked about magic and why it was the reason for everything wrong in the world. Arthur had nodded to a few of his points but overall he had remained widely neutral. Merlin knew that Arthur saw magic as a bad thing but his ideas around it had changed over the last few years. He had given the druids some freedom but Merlin was still far from his goal of making magic legal. That's when he heard her. The call for help.

He tried to keep his anger under control but he didn't stop the tears that started to fall down his cheeks. How dare he do this to them? Morgana looked up at him and he couldn't tell if she was happy to see him or not. He knew that he would be revealing a lot but he had to save them.

He managed to get them out. He used magic but he knew that would be a conversation for another time. He would tell her everything. Aithusa knocked his hand as he watched her struggle to get up. He swept her up in his arms and took her away. She tried to struggle out of them but he held on tight.

He didn't stop till he was sure that they were out of danger. He had used his magic many times to save them. They weren't going through that again. They settled in Morgana's old hovel for a bit. Merlin patched her up, bandaging any open wounds and making pastes, like Gaius would of, to make sure everything healed properly.

From there, he took them away again. They moved out of Camelot's lands. They moved north. They found a place that they were free. Merlin had told Morgana everything. She had taken it quite well. He believed that she only did because he had saved her. They both managed to get Aithusa back to health as well. She wouldn't be the dragon that Killgharrah was but she would still be strong. Merlin's smiled as they watched her fly for the first time. He knew that Camelot was where his destiny was but by doing this, he knew that he had removed a threat from Camelot but also started to clear his conscious.


	16. Ice Skating

_Day 16 and 20 days til Christmas._

 _Now to get you into the Christmas mood a little._

* * *

 **Title: Ice Skating**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 363**

 **Summary: Modern Merlin and Morgana. They go ice skating and Merlin may have just preferred to be on the sidelines rather than on the ice.**

* * *

She had gone on about it for weeks. They would pass it every time they walked home from work and she would always say that they should go. Merlin wasn't the best with co-ordination. He was clumsy and he usually tripped over thin air. How was he going to fair on an ice rink?

Merlin would have just preferred to have watched her. She was amazing on the ice. He took an apprehensive step forward, clinging onto the side with both hands. She had already gone around a few times, showing off with turns and other moves that he could only wish to be able to do. She had eventually noticed that he wasn't getting on as well as her and came around to offer her assistance. She held out her hands to him. He argued that he would just pull her over and that she should just enjoy it. Morgana had just laughed and took his hands into hers. She talked him through it, staking backwards like a professional. She mentioned that they used to live down the road to an ice rink and her dad used to take her all the time. They had fallen over a couple of times, Merlin apologised every time. She just laughed shook her head at him.

Afterwards they had gone to a local pizza restaurant that the visited all the time. Merlin was still apologizing for pulling her over so often. They could both feel bruises starting to form but it was all part of the fun of it all. By the time they were making their way home, it had started to snow. It was just light flurry, nothing that was going to stay too long. It started to cling to their coats and hair. He may have been no good at it but it had been a good day. It was the perfect end to it. He thought about them getting in and having hot chocolate before trying to find something to watch on tv. He placed her arm around her as they walked, thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have her as his girlfriend.


	17. So Strong for So Long

_Day 17 and 19 days til Christmas._

 _I am so sorry for this one. I have no idea where this idea came from but I had the idea and I wrote it._

 _Please stay strong guys._

* * *

 **Title: So Strong for So Long**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Arthur**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 422**

 **Summary: The years hadn't been kind to Merlin and with the guilt of everything that he had done haunting him, is it any wonder why he would want to rejoin his king? WARNING: Theme of self-harm, alcohol and drug abuse and attempted suicide.**

* * *

The first time she came back, she had hated him. She remembered everything that happened in her past life. She had remembered how he had left her feeling so alone and lost. She had shouted at him and told him everything that she had felt about him. She had trusted him so much.

But every time she came back, the less she hated him. She always came back with a new name, a new upbringing, only remembering her past life when she reached adulthood. She came to realise that he was always the same man. He had walked the earth for so many years. She could tell that the weight of his destiny was crushing him. He had waited for Arthur for so long and he hadn't come back and Merlin still had faith that he would.

It was in the 21st century that she worried about him most. He had waited for so long. He had started to try find ways to join his king in Avalon. Morgana had tired to get him to see otherwise. Self harming didn't work and soon he had moved on to alcohol and drugs. It was hard to see a man that she though was so strong resort to those ways. This was a man that hid so many secrets and had done so much in Arthur's name.

She was the one to pick him up from the hospital when one night it could have gone so right for him until someone had found him slumped against the wall in some alleyway. She was the one that they allowed him to go home with. She was the one to take him to the counselling session they made him go to. She was the one to hold him at night when he felt like he was going to relapse. She was the one that had to make sure that everything in the flat was safe in case he became inventive with his ways.

And then he had to come back. Morgana watched Merlin as he ran into the lake and hugged the man he had waited all those years for. She knew that he would never tell him of the hurt he went through. She knew that he would never tell him that he had tried to join him. She would know and she would always watch over him. Merlin wasn't strong. Merlin was vulnerable. She just hoped that she would live long enough to comfort him when he left him again.


	18. Merlin as a Druid

_Day 18 and 18 days til Christmas._

 _Thank you for the reviews. I am glad that people are enjoying these._

 _A long one today. When I originally came up with this idea, I made it in four parts, which this is technically also in._

 _There will be a couple of stories that will be like this._

* * *

 **Title: Merlin as a Druid**

 **Characters: Merlin, Hunith, Morgana, Gorlois**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 1,508**

 **Summary: Eadlor notice sMerlin's magic and Hunith makes the decision to leave and find the druids. Kid!Merlin, Druid!Merlin, Kid!Morgana (4 Parts)**

* * *

They knew. They all knew about him. They all knew about his magic. She couldn't understand how they could have. She had tried so hard to try to keep it a secret. She had told Merlin why it was important that he kept it a secret as well. They started saying horrible things about him and her. They called him the devil's child. They called her a whore. They didn't know about her relationship with Balinor. They didn't understand that his magic was something that he nor she could control. The insults got worse and worse and Hunith couldn't take it. She got a little frustrated with him when he kept asking why they were leaving. He was only four. He didn't really know what was happening. They just had to leave.

They wondered around in the forest. She prayed that nothing would happened to them. She hoped to find the druids. She knew of their kind nature. She knew that with her son's powers, they would except them. Hunith knew of their abilities and knew that if anyone could help her then they could. But tracking them down wasn't easy and she was sure that the camp they did stumble upon was only by chance. Or it could have been fate. She didn't care. She was just glad that they had found one.

The leader started to tell Hunith all about the legend surrounding her son. He told her about the great things that Merlin was to achieve. He told her that his destiny was joined with another's and that he would be like an adviser to him. She knew that he could never be that man if they had stayed in Ealdor. This was probably not a bad thing for them. The druids could teach him to control his magic. The druids could teach him everything he needed to know to become Emrys. Everything was going to be alright for them now that they were with the druids. Every mother knows that their child is special but maybe Hunith underestimated how special her son was. He had made her proud without having done anything.

* * *

She enjoyed going out with her father whenever he was asked to come to Camelot. For someone so young she did enjoy travelling a lot. She liked the fact that she could sit so tall on her horse. She was constantly moaning about how short she was. Her father told her that she still had time to grow. Her mother was apparently the same height as her father. She hoped she would be too.

They stopped off in a village for supplies. That was the first time that she met him. They were slowing running out of supplies. It was a long way back from Camelot to Tintangel. Her father had told her not to go far but she never really listened. Somehow she ended up face to face with a boy about her age. He smiled sweetly at her and she returned it. He brought her back to the camp. No one had really battered an eyelash to why she was there. She didn't really understand what the camp was until her father came. A woman scooped the boy up into her arms after seeing the red cloak and all the other people stepped back from the centre and her. She noted the scared look on their faces. Morgana watched as her father walked over to her and offered his hand, telling her it was time that they headed on their way.

He looked up at the boy's mother and the rest of the camp and told them that they were safe, that they weren't going to do anything. The boy managed to wiggle out of his mother's arms and came up to her, stopping only a step away. That was when he held out his hand and properly introduced himself as Merlin and when she introduced herself as Morgana, taking his hand. He turned her hand over and kissed it. It was a movement she had seen done in court of many times but never had it done to her. She knew that she would remember Merlin forever because of that one movement. She looked back as her father lead her away. She hoped that their paths would cross again. She made sure she remember the mark on his chest. It might be the only way that she could identify him later in life.

* * *

He had been preparing for this role for a long time. This was the role that had been told to him since he was four. The druid leader had said that he was ready and that he should start the next chapter in his life. He had told him what to expect from Camelot and what he should do. His mother had given him a letter to give Gaius, her uncle. Merlin had wanted to question why they didn't go to Camelot straight away but he already knew the answer to that one when some of the elders protested against him leaving.

Camelot was a beautiful as everyone had told him. He spent a while looking up at the castle that he was soon to call home. He didn't want to leave his mother as she was the only family he had. But he knew that the rest of the camp would look after her. It didn't matter that she didn't have magic. They were all one big family, even if they weren't related.

Merlin looked down at his chest before he entered the gates, making sure that his druid mark was hidden. He didn't want to be marched off to the dungeons as soon as he entered the city. It was the moment he wished it was in a less conspicuous place. Maybe on his shoulder or on his leg or lower down on his abdomen. But then again, no one could choose where it was. After knowing what he had to do, he wanted to become one of them. He was meant to be their saviour. He wanted to be more than that he wanted to be a part of them.

He patted down his neckerchief to make sure it was hidden. This was a new chapter in his life. This was him being the man that he was destined to become. Maybe part of Merlin was glad that he could settle down again, even though he was only young when they left Ealdor. That he didn't have to live on the move any more. Maybe leaving the camp would be the best thing for him.

* * *

When Gaius had said about the Lady Morgana, he had wondered if it was the same Morgana that he had met as a child. He had never forgotten her or her father. He had been teased by a few of the other children by him kissing her hand. She had never left him and he had always hoped to met her again. He knew that she must have come from a noble family for her father to wear the red and gold cloak of Camelot but he would never have a chance with her being a Lady. She shouldn't even give him a second glance.

Merlin placed the sleeping draft down on the table. He didn't want to because he knew what her dreams could be. She could be a seer. They had a few in the camp and he always looked at them in amazement as they told everyone what they saw. He turned around to leave and that was when he saw her for the second time. Her beauty had grown with her age and he was sure that she had to have magic to look that beautiful. He wanted to speak. He wanted to stop staring.

She shone him a smile as she remembered where she had seen him before and what happened that day. She said his name and it made his heart flutter. He happily said that she remembers him. She told him that she could never forget him. He was the first one to kiss her hand. She had always hoped to run into him again. He stood there, smiling like an idiot. He told her that he had never forgotten about her either.

She walked over to him and rearranged her neckerchief to hide the small part of his druid mark. She placed her finger on her lips. She wasn't going to tell anyone and he was glad of it. As her father had said, he was safe. She asked him if he was staying in Camelot. He told her that he was staying with Gaius. He then told her that he had a destiny to complete. She smiled at him and told him that she hoped that she was going to have a part in it. Merlin told her that he hoped she did as well.


	19. Business is Business

_Day 19 and 17 days til Christmas._

 _Thank you for all of the reviews. I loved the thought of Merlin being trained by the druids as well._

 _Another_ _Merthur one for all you that like that paring._

 _I know, you don't expect Merthur from me but hey, it is what you are getting._

* * *

 **Title: Business is Business**

 **Characters: Arthur, Merlin**

 **Paring: Merthur**

 **Word Count: 369**

 **Summary: Arthur wouldn't be the person he was without his PA … who also happened to be his boyfriend.**

* * *

Arthur looked over the papers in his hands to look at his PA. Merlin was standing, bent over the desk. His mind raced with the things that he could do with him in that position. The man had his brow creased in confusion and frustration but to him, it was rather a sexy look. But Arthur knew what that looked like. It was a look that he gave daily. If anything, he didn't think it would be that hard to takeover his father's company when he died but there was a lot of things that he had hidden from him that he now had to put right. The company owed so much money that Arthur was close to saying that they were bankrupt. He called out to him and Merlin turned to him and smiled. Merlin suggested that they should call it a night. Arthur looked at his phone to see that it was just gone 10pm. They couldn't do anything more tonight, it would still be there in the morning to sort out.

It was Merlin that kept him grounded throughout it all. It was Merlin that kept him hopeful that they would find a way around it all. It was Merlin that he held at night, listening to his soft snores as Arthur contemplated what they should do. They had been going out ever since Merlin became his PA but they had kept it a secret because he didn't know how his father would take it. He kept telling Arthur of all these girls that would be a great wife for him. Arthur used to just zone out and stare at his boyfriend. With him dead, they could come out but Arthur liked the secrecy in it. Obviously some people knew. All of their friends that worked for the company knew and his half sister knew. They had all watched as their friendly banter had turned into flirting. Morgana had told him on many occasions that he should get it over and done with and just kiss him. But then it gave his life a split. Work and pleasure may have mixed but they could be professional. They would get through it, together.


	20. Friends

_Day 20 and 16 days til Christmas._

 _I tell you what. A week ago, I could relate to this song so much it was unreal._

* * *

 **Title: Friends**

 **Characters: Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Morgause**

 **Paring: Arwen,Mergana**

 **Word Count: 377**

 **Summary: So no one told you life was gonna be this way *Clap, clap, clap, clap***

* * *

"We have another postcard." Gwen announced as she entered the coffee shop. It was just their local but it was somewhere that they always met up. They all asked what it said and it was really the same. They were enjoying themselves. The same smile that fell on their faces showed that they all felt the same. They all wanted them to come back. They had been a tight nit group ever since secondary, only really leaving each other to go to university but even then they all managed to find flats close by to live in.

Gwen and Arthur had been together since the end of secondary and their relationship only took a break when they found it difficult to keep it going when they were at either ends of the country for university. She started going out with Lancelot, who had joined their group while they were together. He had stuck around regardless of that they weren't together. He made up one of the knights.

The knights were the name that the boys were given due to the fact that Arthur was known as the king of their secondary school and it just stuck. Gwaine had gained a good job as a model and had even roped in Leon and Percival sometimes. They weren't too bothered about being models. It was a nice job on the side. Gwen's brother, Elyan, was also one of the knights, despite being older than them.

Merlin and Morgana were currently travelling the world. After it was announced that Morgana was Arthur's half-sister, Uther had given her the share of the business she was entitled to, even if she didn't want anything to do with it. It had led for them to do what they wanted to do since they left university. They had married just before they left and were taking a year to go wherever they wanted. The announcement of her being Uther's daughter also brought about a sister that Morgana didn't know about and thus, Morgause had joined their little group.

They wouldn't have wanted it any other way really. They wouldn't want any other friends. They just couldn't wait until they were all back together.


	21. Immortals

_Day 21_

 _15 days til Christmas_

 _Christ, I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet. Probably doesn't help that I haven't got a car._

 _Another long one today for you all. I hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

 **Title: Immortals**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Mordred**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 1,119**

 **Summary: Merlin was immortal. He had walked the earth for years. Maybe it wasn't just him that was meant to be immortal. Maybe there were others that were meant to keep him company. (3 Parts)**

* * *

The years he had spent alone was hard. He barely had left the lake. The last memories of Arthur haunting him. It was still hard to think that everything he loved was gone. Camelot, Gaius, Gwen. His biggest regret was never returning to Camelot. It was just too hard for him. He couldn't face Gwen after not being able to save Arthur. She was counting on him and he had let her down.

The 1920s were in full swing and Merlin had wondered what all the fuss was about. He quickly bought himself some clothes and blended into the crowd, using his ever-weaken magic to make himself look young again. He actually started to enjoy himself and the way of the culture. He got himself a job and a house. It was nice for him to be surrounded by people again. He couldn't understand how he hadn't gone made because of it. But he knew why he hadn't. The memory of Camelot still hurt. He couldn't allow himself close to anyone else ever again.

If anyone was to turn up in his life again, the last person he would choose would be her. She slapped him, hard in front of everyone in the bar they were in. She obviously remembered. His new friends all ohh and ahhed, telling him that he must have done something wrong and asking why he had upset a beauty like her. The thing was they would never understand what he did do wrong. It was a different lifetime but the memory of it was still too raw. He turned and ran after her, hoping to catch up with her.

Her hand hurt from where she had slapped him but it felt good to do it. She heard him run after her but she didn't slow down when he asked her. She had been on her own for a while now. She had been reincarnated but with her memories and a seemingly extended life. She thought she was on her own until she happened to see him. Again he had left her on her own. He hadn't learnt from the first time. She disappeared down an alley and hopefully out of his life forever.

* * *

He had always kept an ear out for her ever since. She had disappeared from his grasp again and maybe they were never going to get the chance that he thought they should have. She was his biggest regret after all. He had thought about her over the years. How he could have done everything so differently. What if's flowed through his mind like water. What if he had told her about the spell? What if he had told her about his magic? What if he had let her in when she most needed him to? What if he wasn't so focused on Arthur and his destiny and gave her some of his time? And probably the more relatable question now, what if she was back for him to make amends?

The 20s quickly turned into 30s which quickly turned into the 40s and Merlin, still being a young man, couldn't stop himself from being swept up and signed up to be in the army. Maybe this would be the time for Arthur to rise. Rise to lead the British to victory against the Germans. He finished his training and was sent off to the front line. He would just keep his head down.

Mordred tapped his pen against his leg as he thought about what to write. He had already joined the army by the time Morgana found him and there was nothing he could do about it. He told her that he would write to her to tell her about his time but he was stumped at what to say. Most of what he wanted to tell her would be blacked out anyway. That was when Merlin entered his bunker, rambling on about how he was his new room-mate. He chuckled. He hadn't change over the years.

They fought side by side, as Mordred would always remind him that this is how it should have been done in the first place. Mordred knew that they were both to blame for what happened. He took care of Merlin when he was hit by the gas and was temporally blinded. Merlin was sent home, with a note from Mordred to Morgana to forgive him.

* * *

The decades continued to pass them by. Morgana had forgive Merlin in the end. It was the right thing to do as they were basically going to be stuck together. Mordred came back home, regarded as a hero. Merlin stood proud as he gained the medal he deserved. Morgana teased Merlin about it for years but he knew that Mordred needed that recognition. It was written down in stories that he was the man to kill Arthur, he needed to be remembered for something else as well, for something better.

The thing with not ageing, people start to noticing and then asking questions. There was only so long the phrase 'I have just aged better' could be used around the same group of people. They had moved up and down the country, sometimes living in the cities, sometimes in the countryside. But with the rate that people move around and had a number of different homes, led to them taking residence in one block for quite a few years now.

They each had their own room but it soon became apparent that they only needed two. With the years of being stuck together, Merlin and Morgana started to play on the feelings that had plagued them during Camelot. There was just something that clicked between them and it just felt natural that they should feel like that about each other. Merlin teased Morgana, telling her that there was another way. Morgana would just kiss him and tell him that it was his fault. Mordred cheered when they finally kissed, well that was in front of him.

Everything just felt right. There was just something about them all being and working together that just seemed so right. It was like it was destiny's plan for them to meet up like they did. That they were all immortal not because of their magic, but because of the decisions they made while magic was still about. Maybe the Golden age of Camelot and Albion would have been made if they had all worked together. There was just one small problem because of how everything went in Camelot, they didn't know how the dynamic that they had now would last if and when Arthur did rise.


	22. Runaway to the Druids

_Day 22_

 _14 days til Christmas_

 _I really need to get on with some Christmas shopping._

 _Thank you for the reviews_

* * *

 **Title: Runaway to the Druids**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 804**

 **Summary: The Nightmare Begins (Series 2, Episode 3) rewrite. As Morgana's magic reveals itself, Merlin helps her out by taking her to the druids. (2 Parts)**

* * *

She was still trying to workout how it all happened. It seemed like one minute her curtains had caught on fire, the next the vase had smashed in front of her eyes, the next she had run to Merlin crying and then now they were running through the forest, in search for a druid camp.

It felt like she was dreaming. It didn't feel real when Merlin had hugged her and told her that everything will be okay before showing her that magic wasn't something to be afraid of. He made it seem of easy and beautiful when he sat her down at the table and lit the candle with a whisper of words she didn't understand.

He had said that he would help her. He said that he knew what she was feeling because he had felt like it all his life. He had told her not be afraid. She had asked how she could do that knowing that Uther hated what she had. He told her to be herself. He told her to be the person that he knew, the person that cared of the peasants and fought for injustice against those with magic. He told her to be the person that he loved.

His last statement still flew around her mind even now. The person he loved.

He had come the next night telling her of a druid camp and where to find it. She had asked him to come with her, she even begged him in the end. She told him that they didn't belong in Camelot, they belonged where they could be free. She could sense that he was unsure. He told her that Arthur wasn't his father. She agreed with him but argued that if they spent time with the druids and learnt everything that they could then they could come back and help Arthur more. They could be the ones to show him that magic wasn't evil. His eyes sparkled with the idea.

He held his hand out to her to help her out of the river. He had explained that when they were being chased by bandits, Arthur had forced him into the water and pushed him up stream to lose their scent. He said that Uther would have probably thought that she had been kidnapped and would probably send a team out to find them, with dogs. He hoped that it would keep them off their track for a while.

Morgana had no idea what this new life would bring but she was glad to have Merlin by her side.

* * *

If Uther had searched for her, they never found her. Morgana was enjoying her life with the druids. She loved exploring her magic and being able to do things for herself. She did miss the little things like a soft mattress to fall asleep on but she knew that she would never know half the things she did now without leaving Camelot.

She wouldn't have accepted her magic.

She wouldn't have learnt to control it.

She wouldn't have learnt the beauty of magic.

She wouldn't have learnt how powerful she was.

She wouldn't have fallen in love with Merlin.

She watched him as he showed off his magic, his goofy grin on his face. The children watched amazement as he used the fire to tell a story, some adventure that he had with Arthur.

Morgana knew his awkward side and she found it cute how he could trip over his words. But for someone like that to be so humble and show of a great amount of power, it was breathtaking. It was inspiring. She was inspired to be like him.

She had tried not to read too much when he said the person he loved but it was exactly what she was thinking. He loved her. He had confessed to her that he had from the moment he saw her. That he had fallen even harder with her good heart and caring nature.

His smile widened as he looked over at her.

She knew now that she didn't want to trade this life. They would keep running from Camelot and Uther for as long as they could. She knew what Merlin was set to achieve and she wouldn't stop him from doing that. They would only stop running and return when they hear of Arthur's succession to the throne. Then they would return and they would make magic been seen in the way it should be. They would help teach Arthur and everyone else the way that magic was good and it was just like any other weapon. They just had to be patient for now but they knew that when that time came, they would be ready for it.


	23. Little Red Riding Hood

_Day 23 of uploading daily_

 _13 days til Christmas_

 _A different take on a different story_

* * *

 **Title: Little Red Riding Hood**

 **Characters: Morgana**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 355**

 **Summary: Red Riding Hood, but not the story you know.**

* * *

Now you think that you know the story but there is more to it than the happily ever after. You know the end. The huntsman had save her and her grandmother from the wolf but there was far more to come. More than anyone could imagine.

The reason that wolf preyed on her became the reason that others would soon follow. The wolves started to grow braver as they started to run out of food and got closer and closer towards the village. Everyone became scared for their lives. They set traps outside the village and threw whatever scraps they could into the forest.

But they continued to come closer and closer, evading the traps and stealing the livestock. People started to go missing and there was a curfew. Everyone had to be inside by dusk and every home was to be illuminated by candles.

She had no idea where it had come from but from the day that she was saved from the wolf, she had vowed to look after herself. She took it on herself to become skilled with both a gun and knives. No wolf was ever going to hurt her or her family again.

There was no idea to where this blood lust had come from but the village was glad for it as she took on any wolf that came close, killing it with very little effort. They were at first horrified by it. They had no idea what they could do with the dead wolves. She skinned them to make furs, and hung their heads in the surround forest to hope to scare any others off.

Soon her services were needed in other villages and she couldn't resist the challenge set ahead of her. It was a big challenge, making sure that people were safe. She thought about ways that she could train others to do the job for her, making them the watchmen or women of their village. She would return to her old village but that was only once every wolf was killed. No one had to go through was she did. Not on her watch.


	24. Sk8er Boi

_Day 24_

 _12 days til Christmas_

 _Going Christmas shopping tomorrow but I am in the depths of revision at the moment._

* * *

 **Title: Sk8er Boi**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Freya**

 **Paring: Mergana, Freylin**

 **Word Count: 375**

 **Summary: He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it any more obvious**

* * *

She looked over at the guys in the skate park. There was one that had caught her eye but she knew that there was no chance of them getting together. She hadn't spoken to him. She didn't even know his name. But her heart started to flutter as he made his way over to her and her friends. They all started to laugh and ask what he was doing. He stopped in front of her and asked what she was doing on Saturday. Morgana felt her mouth go dry and her friends weren't helping the situation. She wanted to say yes. But she didn't. She picked up her dance bag as her friends called out to her to hurry up. She didn't even say anything to him.

It was a surprise to see him on TV after all those years and they had been so kind to him. She had admired him from afar. She had thought that the cute punky side of him when he was younger but the man he had turned into was amazing. He was so handsome and, if she didn't already, totally and utterly regret her decision all those years ago.

It had been more of a surprise when those same friends that had laughed at him, joined her when they when to his concert. Her eyes were just trained on him. She tried to enjoy it but could just feel the regret build up.

She leant against the barrier as the fans waited for the band to come out. He happened to be one of the last. He was too busy signing things to see her until he reached her. He told her that he was surprised to see her after all these years. She told him that there was a lot she should have said that day. That was when a woman came up to him and tucked herself underneath his arm and asked him if he was ready to go. He turned to her and smiled. He said he was just going to sign a few more before they left. He gave her a quick kiss before she ran off. Morgana knew it was far too late now and turned away.


	25. Game of Thrones

_Day 25_

 _11 days til Christmas_

 _Now for two for my favourite shows to come together._

 _*Starts humming the theme tune*_

* * *

 **Title: Game of Thrones**

 **Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana**

 **Paring: Arwen, Mergana**

 **Word Count: 1,411**

 **Summary: Merlin meets Game of Thrones. (4 parts)**

* * *

 _House: Targaryen_

 _Sigil: A red three-headed dragon on a black field_

 _Words: Fire and Blood_

 _Seat: Dragonstone_

 _Lord: Lord Balinor Wyllt_

 _Heir: Lord Merlin Wyllt_

Merlin had grown up surrounded by dragons. His father believed that it was important as he was going to be able to control them one day. His mother was less sure but trusted Balinor enough when he said that no dragon would hurt his heir. He would tell her stories of when Balinor was a child and the sorts of things that he learnt off them. Merlin was always amazed by their power and knowledge. They spoke to him about a new age of freedom and prosperity. It would be a golden age and Merlin would help that be created. He was rather dubious about it all though. He didn't believe that he had to power to do that. Of course he had the dragons backing but he was sure that there were better people who could achieve it rather than him.

Merlin grew into the man that Dragonstone had hoped he would and was proud of. He had learnt all about the laws of the Seven Kingdoms and what would be expected of him. He had learnt everything that he needed to become extremely skilled in magic. As soon as his training was over, he was sent to take his father's seat in King's Landing. He was there to advise the heir of the throne on different matters.

They didn't hit it off straight away. Merlin just saw Arthur to be very arrogant and needed to be brought down a peg or two. He did try to do that many times, most of the time it reflected badly on him rather than Arthur. But there was part of Merlin that remembered what he was told all his life. Arthur was the King to bring around this golden age and started to see the better man that could be and then maybe turn into a better king than his father. He was sure that the guidance that he would offer would help that come about. Only time would tell if that was to happen.

* * *

 _House: Baratheon_

 _Sigil: A crowned black stag rampant on a gold field_

 _Words: Ours is the Fury_

 _Seat: Kings Landing_

 _Lord: King Uther Pendragon_

 _Heir: Prince Arthur Pendragon_

Uther and Ygraine had tried hard to conceive and were delighted when the gods gave them a chance. They had tried for years and just to have a son and heir to the throne delighted them both. Their son was a gift to them and they weren't going to take it for granted. They tried afterwards to give him a sibling without any luck. The gods had given them Arthur and that was all they were going to get.

Arthur became the man that they wished. He was strong and handsome and the greatest warrior in the seven kingdoms. He always beat anyone, making a role model of every squire that came to Kings Landing with the hope of becoming a knight. But it had lead him to become extremely arrogant. Any opportunity he had to humiliate someone, he took it, making fun of most of the servants and anyone lower than him and his group of friends. He changed manservant ever month because of his attitude.

When Merlin arrived to be his advisor, they didn't hit off the way that people had hoped. The council had expressed their thoughts about the heir of Dragonstone and had a lot of respect for him. Arthur thought that he was a bumbling idiot. There were many times where Arthur felt like Merlin was trying to test him. He had no idea why he was doing what he was doing. He always made sure that it looked like Merlin was in the wrong instead of him. Unfortunately for him, Merlin did give good advice. There were times when Arthur hated that he had to agree and act on the advice that he was given. The subject of marriage came up not too long after Merlin's arrival. His father would tell him of a different house and woman at every meal that they had. But it wasn't his father had helped him chose his wife, it was Merlin.

* * *

 _House: Stark_

 _Sigil: A grey direwolf on a white field_

 _Words: Winter is Coming_

 _Seat: Winterfell_

 _Lord: Lord Gorlois Le Fay_

 _Heir: Lady Morgana Le Fay_

Morgana wouldn't have wanted to grow up anywhere else than Winterfell. The old castle and the surround area gave her a lot of space to become the person she wanted. Her mother tried to get her to do more ladylike activities while her father taught her how to use a bow and arrow and even a sword. She managed to be able to weigh out the best of both worlds. She walked around the castle as any lady should and acted like any lady should, but she would often join her father's knights training, managing to beat some of them. She didn't mind if she lost. It meant that she was still learning.

She was upset when her father sent her to King's Landing without speaking to her first about it. Morgana was sure that he would always speak to her about those sort of matters. Anyway she was used to the North and the cold. The South was warmer and not what she was used to at all. She was sure that she would stick out like a sore thumb.

She was presented to Arthur and they hit off well. So well that the council believed that they were to marry. The council was actively asking whether there would be a joining between the South and the North. The problem was, Morgana had her eye on another lord for marriage. Lord Merlin Wyllt of Dragonstone was the man that she wanted. She got on well with Arthur but Merlin just got her like no one else ever really had done before. They could talk all day and she was sure that they wouldn't run out of things to say. Arthur was a rough, tough, save the world guy. Merlin was someone that just saw the beauty in everything that was around him. Morgana knew the man that she would rather be with but she knew that it wasn't really her decision to make.

* * *

 _House: Tully_

 _Sigil: A silver trout leaping on a red and blue background_

 _Words: Family, Duty, Honour_

 _Seat: Riverrun_

 _Lord: Lord Thomas Leodegrance_

 _Heir: Lady Guinevere Leodegrance_

Guinevere, who preferred to be called Gwen, had always hoped to marry one person, Lancelot Du Lac. He was the son of one of her father's greatest friend and alliance. She had grown up around him but that didn't stop her from wanting him. There were times where he felt like a brother and others where they could have been more. She loved him totally and utterly. She was sure that she would never feel the same about another man that she did for Lancelot. The best part of it was that she knew that he felt the same way about her. He loved her and would constantly use words to describe it.

Both her father and her were surprised by the letter from King's Landing asking for their presence. The moment the doors of the council chamber opened and she saw Arthur, she knew that she had been wrong all her life. Arthur was the man that she wanted to marry and carry his children. She thought that it was strange because she had felt so strongly for Lancelot. They did marry not long after their meeting and Gwen couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving Lancelot behind.

Gwen didn't have a lot of time to think over Lancelot as her and Arthur started work on their plan to help out two of their friends. What she found bazaar was that it was obvious that Merlin and Morgana felt strongly about each other but they hadn't acted on any feelings and hadn't started courting. Merlin only had to ask the council and Arthur's permission and she was sure that they would have said yes. Maybe he wanted to be able to go back North with her to ask for her father's permission. They just wished that they would hurry up with it. The looks across the council chamber weren't going to go unnoticed for much longer before anyone started rumours.


	26. Arthur Wins

_Day 26_

 _10 days til Christmas._

 _I have done some Christmas shopping now._

* * *

 **Title: Arthur Wins**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Arthur**

 **Paring: Mergana, Merthur**

 **Word Count: 374**

 **Summary: Merlin is bisexual. He had always hoped that at university, he might be able to explore it more. He just didn't expect to fall for two siblings.**

* * *

Now it wasn't that he hadn't told her that he was gay or him that he was straight. It was that he hadn't told them that he was bi.

Merlin didn't know what to feel. He felt embarrassed by the intimate way they had been found but he couldn't help be turned on by Arthur's jealousy.

Morgana was the first of the siblings he had met. It had taken him months to build up the courage to ask her out and even though they weren't technical dating, they had fallen into a casual thing. He had seen her off flirting with other men but by the end of the night, he was always lying next to her.

Then came along Arthur. He had just picked him up one night and decided that they should be together. Merlin didn't really mind because he was extremely handsome and knew a few moves.

The three of them had fallen into something that none of them had agreed to and Merlin knew he should have said something when he found out that they were related.

Arthur have him the ultimatum. It was either him or her. Morgana protested at being called her but Merlin knew the decision in front of him. He was going to hurt one of them.

He took his time. Working over who he thought would be best. Morgana had given him the space he needed, only speaking with him when they bumped into each other on campus. On the other hand, Arthur was constantly texting him to ask whether he had made a decision.

He sat them down together when he told them. He had no idea what was the best way to do it.

"I'm sorry Morgana."

Morgana held her hand up to him to stop him from saying anything more. She hugged him and told him that she thought that would be his decision. She said that they could still be friends though. She didn't want to lose him completely.

Arthur had pulled him towards him and kissed him afterwards. Merlin wasn't really totally convinced that Arthur was the right choice but he was sure that they could make it work.


	27. Morgana Wins

_Day 27_

 _9 days til Christmas_

 _Thank you for the reviews_

 _Okay. I need to get on with some work._

 _Also, yes this is practically the same story as the one yesterday but I just couldn't decide which one of them should end up with Merlin so I wrote both endings._

* * *

 **Title: Morgana Wins**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Arthur**

 **Paring: Mergana, Merthur**

 **Word Count: 371**

 **Summary: Merlin is bisexual. He had always hoped that at university, he might be able to explore it more. He just didn't expect to fall for two siblings.**

* * *

It had been a surprise to her when Arthur gave Merlin the ultimatum of him or her. She protested at being called her. She argued that she had a name.

After Arthur had stormed out of her room, Merlin had taken his time to explain to her that he was bisexual and had kinda been dating both her and Arthur for a bit. He kept telling her that he was sorry but Morgana just shook her head. She knew what Arthur was like and if he wanted something then he was going to have it. It was a shock but she knew that there was always something about Merlin that made him different form the other guys that she had dated before.

From that moment, she knew that she had to give Merlin the space that he needed. He didn't need anyone making his decision for him. She would glare at Arthur as he texted Merlin and told him to let him have space.

It was nice when they bumped into each other at the local coffee shop and the way that they were made Morgana worry. Merlin was one of the kindest people she knew, after Gwen of course, and she was stupid for them just being casual. She should have snapped him up when she could. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened if she did.

She was terrified when he announced that he had made his decision. She was so sure that he was going to choose Arthur. She had already told herself that she wasn't going to lose him totally. They would remain friends.

"I'm sorry Arthur but I have been an idiot. Don't get me wrong the time we had together was great but … well maybe all along I knew that it was Morgana I wanted."

She sat there in shock. He had chosen her over Arthur. She rose and quickly hugged him. She whispered to him to tell her that it wasn't a dream, to which he did. She knew that Arthur would be upset but once he had finished sulking, she was sure that he would be happy for her. Trust them to fall for the same person.


	28. Four Thrones

_Day 28_

 _8 days til Christmas_

 _Thank you for the reviews_

 _I spent most of yesterday in bed. Hopefully I am over it now._

* * *

 **Title: Four Thrones**

 **Characters: Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Arwen, Mergana**

 **Word Count: 367**

 **Summary: With Ablion reunited, Arthur's workload had doubled. Maybe there was a way that they could get out of it.**

* * *

Uniting Albion was a big job. There were many wars due to the unrest it cause. The kingdoms all joined together and Arthur had told them that they could still have control over their own kingdoms. In the same meeting, it was agreed that Arthur would become the High King of the land. Any major decisions would have to be considered by him and given approval.

Arthur quickly found it difficult to juggle his new role with running Camelot and free time to have with Gwen. If he wasn't trying to sort out Camelot's problems, he was sorting out some problem from another kingdom. Everything ended up with him. They met again and agreed that Camelot could have four thrones, two going to magic.

Merlin was automatically considered for the role. He was Emrys and had been a big help in uniting the kingdoms and bring magic back to the land. His name was mentioned and everyone said yes straight away. Merlin stood there stunned by it. He continually argued that it was a bad idea. He didn't know the first thing about running a kingdom.

The second throne was more controversial. With the law over magic changed, Morgana was trying to redeem herself. When she turned up in Camelot, she had expected the welcome she got and was marched into the council chamber straight away. She owed Merlin from that day. He had obviously not told them everything that happened but he took his time to explain about how he had helped her find the druids and that it was him that betrayed her first and not the other way round. She was still trying to regain their trust when she was asked. All of the other kingdoms were shocked by Arthur's choice. It was something that she had desired for so long. He knew that she would do a good job in the role. He would still have the last say on everything.

But there had been nothing but peace since. Arthur and Gwen managed as High King and Queen of Albion and Merlin and Morgana managed as King and Queen of Camelot, with a few hidden feeling emerging as well.


	29. Guardian Angel

_Day 29_

 _7 days til Christmas (AHHH)_

 _It has come around so quickly._

* * *

 **Title: Guardian Angel**

 **Characters: Merlin, Arthur**

 **Paring: Merthur**

 **Word Count: 361**

 **Summary: Maybe Merlin was not always an immortal.**

* * *

He was sure that this wasn't how it was meant to end. He looked up as the man pulled the sword from his chest and stuck it in again, probably to make sure Merlin would die. He collapsed. He could hear his breaths becoming more and more shallow, the blood pouring out of his chest. He thought that he heard Arthur shout his name as he felt his heart stop.

It was white. Everything he saw was white. He had no idea which way was left or right. He had no idea where he was. A woman approached him. She had a kind, young face. She told him not to be frighten. He took comfort in her words. She told him about everything that was spoken about him and how she was proud of everything that he had done.

Suddenly her face change and it was older, about the same age as his mother. She told him that something had gone wrong and that it wasn't going to be the end of him. That this point shouldn't be his death. There was so much more that he was meant to achieve.

The face changed again to an old crone. She told him the meaning behind Emrys but told him that he wasn't that man just yet. She told him of what he would have become but not now. She told him that he still had a destiny to complete and that he would still help Arthur build Albion. Merlin didn't have the chance to argue how he was going to do that.

He woke up on the forest floor. He wondered what he was doing there. As soon as he arrived in Camelot he knew that something wasn't right. Everyone ignored him. It wasn't until he reached Arthur's chambers that he reacted different.

Merlin had been brought back as Arthur's guardian angel and he was the only one that could see him. In that, he could still used his magic and helped Arthur to understand it. Well, he couldn't really kill someone that was already dead. It could be extremely handy.


	30. Life and Death

_Day 30_

 _6 Days til Christmas_

 _Need to get wrapping_

 _Thank you for the reviews. This is what these stories are about, a different look at different themes within the Merlin universe._

* * *

 **Title: Life and Death**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 703**

 **Summary: Life and Death have been in love for longer than we have the words to describe. Life sends countless presents to Death and Death keeps them forever. (2 Parts)**

* * *

He was life. He was joyful and worked hard to pour his love into everything that he made. He smiled as everything began and wondered off into their life. He watched them grow and learn and explore. He would smile at their successes and give them the means to start new life. It was the way. Everything had the chance of a beginning.

There were times when things didn't go right for the things he created and he was sadden by it. He would watch as the weakest were picked off by the stronger ones. The circle of life was shorter for them. He wished it didn't have to be that way. He wished that everything he made had many years in front of them. He wished that some people saw the gift that they were given. They could do anything they wanted to.

Everyone had there opposite and their equal and she was his. They only saw each other on occasions. It would only be for a few seconds but for those few seconds, it felt like an eternity for him. The circle of life would always be completed. The creatures that he made would either give themselves up willing to her or would fight her with their last breath, fighting for their chance of life.

He made them all for her. He admired her from a far. They could never met which saddened him. Death was as beautiful as the creatures and plants he made. Even in the destruction she cause, he knew that he would always love her. The wars where she would just wait patiently for it all to die down before taking the souls of those who had died bravely facing their enemy. Or when she would take a mother when he had made sure that she would have a child.

She was his opposite. She was darkness, he was light. She was hatred, he was love. He was the beginning and she was the end. That was why they never met. They were too different. There was nothing that they could do to change that.

* * *

She rarely saw him but she made sure that she took in every moment when she did. He was handsome and she loved it more when she saw him smile. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His smile as he created a new life for her to take in the future. He was this magnificent being. He fascinated her. She loved him from afar. They were never to meet. It was just the way of the world.

She enjoyed the gifts that he gave her. His works were what she took. She would smile as they would give themselves over to her. She preferred it when they struggled. Not because she was mean like that but because it meant that they had lived their life to the fullest and they wanted it to continue. The life would become a ball of memories. She stored them careful. Life had put a lot of thought into each and everyone of them for her. It was all there for her to watch. It was all there for her to look after. He trusted her with them and she made sure she proved that he could trust her.

She wondered if he felt the same way. She wondered if he thought that he was the only one giving. She wondered if he hated her for taking his creations. He was the one to put all the work into it. He was the one to make them for her. He was the one that smiled at their successes and frown at their failures, hoping that they would learn from it. But she was giving as well. She was making the room so that his creations could live. She was giving them the room to thrive. If she let everyone who had ever lived, live then the world that he had created would be over populated. She knew one day she would take that off him as well. His greatest creation would one day be hers.

They would never met but they loved each other. They were their opposite and their equal.


	31. The Agreement

_Day 31_

 _5 days til Christmas_

 _Thank you for the reviews on the last one._

 _This was my most liked story on Instagram so I hope you like this one as well._

* * *

 **Title: The Agreement**

 **Characters: Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur**

 **Paring: Armor, Arwen, Mergana**

 **Word Count: 384**

 **Summary: Let's be real. Morgana and Arthur would have been married in series 1 … and maybe to each other.**

* * *

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen said as they looked over at Morgana. Merlin had only been in the city for a few days but had managed to form a crush on the Lady Morgana. They watched as Arthur walked over to Morgana and they started talking. Gwen explained to Merlin that they were in fact married to each other. Merlin turned to her shocked and could feel his heart drop at the explanation.

The good thing about being Prince Arthur's personal manservant was that he got to see Morgana everyday. The bad thing about being Prince Arthur's personal manservant was seeing Morgana everyday. The more he saw her, the more he thought he was falling in love with her. He kept reminding himself that even if they weren't married, he would have no hope in winning her affections. She was a Lady and he was a peasant. She was always kind to him and give him a small smile whenever Arthur started on him. Sometimes Merlin would hear Morgana telling Arthur off for the way he treated him.

The biggest shock was when Merlin walked into the chambers one day and saw Arthur and Gwen in a compromising position. They quickly jumped apart and Arthur shouted at him and his inability of knocking. Gwen pulled Arthur back and told him that Merlin should know. They explained how both Arthur and Morgana weren't happy in their marriage and had formed an agreement early on that if they found love, they were allowed to take it with both hands.

Everyone was on edge when Morgana's magic showed itself and Arthur and Gwen were worried about what would happen to her. Merlin let them into his secret and it was very quickly decided that he would take Morgana away for a bit to help her control her magic. The more they learnt, the closer they became. Morgana was the first to make a move, giving him a small kiss on the lips. She asked if they could stay. Merlin told her that he wished. She nodded at him before starting to explain her agreement with Arthur, he interrupted her to tell her that he knew. She gave him a smile and from that moment, they started their relationship.


	32. The Three M's

_Day 32_

 _4 days til Christmas_

 _And instead of doing coursework, I am now fully revising. I hate this. Who thought that it would be a good idea to have exams on the first week of January?_

* * *

 **Title: The Three M's**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana, Morgause**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 366**

 **Summary: Maybe they should have all just worked together. They would be an awesome team.**

* * *

Merlin had no idea whether or not it was a good idea but they had run from Camelot and was heading towards Morgause's castle. Morgana's magic had become dangerously out of control and in trying to protect her, Merlin had revealed his own magic to her. He had left her in her chambers to get her to calm down and get used to the new information that she had just found out. She had come to the physician's chambers later asking for a sleeping draft.

When he dropped it off, she had asked him why he had kept it a secret from her. He told her that he was told not to and he was scared at what she would do as she was new to hers. She accepted his explanation after a while before saying that it was too dangerous for her in Camelot. She was the one to suggest going to Morgause. Merlin was still unsure about her.

Morgause was happy to see Morgana but not so much to see Merlin. She told him to leave straight away. Morgana told her that either it was both of them or they would go to find another teacher. Merlin just felt awkward being there, like he was intruding. He watched them get closer and closer and Merlin just couldn't help but feel like an outsider. He attempted to leave one night. Morgause encouraged him, telling him that he should have done it earlier. Morgana stopped him before he could. She argued that she couldn't do it without him by her side.

It had now been a few years since they left Camelot and they had returned. Uther had died and they had returned so that they could guide Arthur to get the changes in magic that they all desired. Merlin and Morgana were welcomed back with opened arms but Morgause was given a more frosty reception. Morgana once again argued that it was either all of them or none of them. Merlin just nodded when Arthur looked at him. They accepted them all in and they became a formidable team. No one would think about touching Camelot with them three about.


	33. Demons

_Day 33_

 _3 days til Christmas_

 _Thank you for the reviews._

 _To hollyhobbit101: Good luck in your exams as well._

 _This is one story where my internet history got a little interesting._

* * *

 **Title: Demons**

 **Characters: Morgause, Morgana**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 364**

 **Summary: Maybe Morgana wasn't the same person that she was in the earlier series. What if Morgause had to do something drastic to save her?**

* * *

She couldn't save her. After everything she gave up, she couldn't save her. The body was dead but she knew that the soul was still alive but it wouldn't be for much longer. Morgause tore the books off the shelf. She knew that there was a spell that could save her, one that she had been told never to use. There were many spells that she was told not to use unless in an emergency but this one spell was one she had to ask about herself and was told to forget. Morgause found the right page and brought the book over to her dying sister. This was the only way to save her.

As she said the spell, she could feel why she had been told never to use it. All she could feel was black magic, a darker magic that she had ever used. She watched with awe and horror as a portal opened up and a claw came out of it, digging into the stone floor. She watched as the demon pulled it way out of the underworld. He started to explore his new surrounding, nose close to the floor. He awkwardly walked on all fours, his spine curling up at his shoulders. The demon made his way over to Morgana. Morgause was sure that he could smell death. He looked at her and she finished the spell. It was the only way she could save her. She watched as the demon clambered up onto the table and stood over Morgana before entering her body. Morgause ran over to Morgana as she let out a sharp gasp. She turned her to look at her. Her green eyes were red before they turned black.

She was her puppet. She wanted them to be on equal grounds but that serving boy hadn't helped things. Morgana was Morgause's puppet because of the demon that had taken over her body and soul. There were times when she thought that she could see her younger sister but had to bat away the thought. Her sister was never going to come back. It was his fault and he would pay for it.


	34. I'll Will Never Forget You

_Day 34_

 _2 Days til Christmas_

 _Well, at least I have everyone's present and they are all wrapped._

 _Now when asked if a Mergana kiss would have happened, when would it have happened? This idea came to me and wouldn't really go away._

* * *

 **Title: I'll Will Never Forget You**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 407**

 **Summary: The Nightmare Begins (Series 2, Episode 3) rewrite. Morgana wishes to stay with the druids and Merlin helps her achieve that. But what are the repercussions of her not returning to Camelot?**

* * *

It all happened a bit quick. Morgana had started to complain that her leg hurt and Merlin had offered to create a diversion. She argued that he couldn't but that was Morgana. He would have run away with her if she had asked him to. When he told them to go, he just expected them to go. The last thing he expected was for Morgana to launch herself for and kiss him. 'I'll never forget this.' She told him as she was pulled away.

To Morgana, it felt like it was a lifetime ago that she lived in Camelot but it had only been two years. She had managed to escape Uther clutches and found out about herself and her magic. But she had to return. She was sure that Uther would welcome her back with welcomed arms after hearing that he spend a year trying to find her before giving up. The thing was, she didn't want to come back but her druid camp had been attacked by bandits and she was lucky to escape with her life. She just had to get back to safety.

Camelot had changed a lot. The main on being the presence of the Witchfinder. With her disappearance, Uther had become more harsh on magic. He blamed magic for her disappearance. There was a weird feeling around the castle. Morgana could feel her magic react with something but couldn't understand what. Another thing was that she hadn't seen Merlin. It scared her to no end. She wondered if his part in her escape had been exposed.

It was probably by chance that Morgana stumbled on Merlin as she entered Arthur's chambers. She had come to see Arthur and was happy to see him, until she notice the chain around his neck. She could just feel her magic react to it. She knew Merlin was more sensitive but it broke her heart to see the tear leave his eye. 'I want to tell you.' He told her. She realised then what he was on about. He had magic. He had hid himself for her and the whole of Camelot and the Witchfinder had found him out. She ignored her magic when it told her to run and instead took the few steps towards him. She kissed his cheek and told him she would help him as he helped her. It was the least she could do.


	35. The Trip to Camelot

_Day 35_

 _It's Christmas Eve_

 _Now this is going to be a little different as I have merged my two favourite shows together and hopefully it does work._

 _So on with the story._

 _*Hums Doctor Who theme tune*_

* * *

 **Title: The Trip to Camelot**

 **Characters: The Twelfth Doctor, Clara, Merlin, Arthur**

 **Paring: N/A**

 **Word Count: 1,094**

 **Summary: Robot of Sherwood (Series 8, Episode 3) rewrite. What if Clara had asked to see Merlin instead of Robin Hood? (3 Parts)**

* * *

When he asked where and when she wanted to go, the Doctor had never expected to run around after some story. The moment Clara had mentioned Camelot, Merlin and the Round Table, he had rolled his eyes. It was all a myth, a fairytale. He knew it was a fairytale. It had all been made up so some king could prove that he deserved to be the true king. It was all just a story. There was no Merlin or Myddrin. There was no Arthur or Arturus. There was no Guinevere or Lancelot. There was no round table of knights. It was all just made up. And he knew for definitely that there was no such thing as magic.

He still allowed Clara to talk about chivalry and how cool it would be to do magic. He huffed at magic and told her that everything had a scientific explanation behind it. Clara told him to stop putting down her dream and that he was the one that looked like a magician with the coat he got on. The Doctor shook his head before walking toward the main console. He typed in a rough search just to prove her wrong. He would love to prove her wrong. He told her to go and get changed into something more fitting for the period. She ran off smiling towards the wardrobe.

Clara pulled the dresses apart trying to find something suitable. She knew what the Doctor was thinking, he had made it clear. He didn't believe that Merlin and Camelot existed. Part of her did realise that she was chasing a story but she would not let him hear the end of it if Merlin was real. Of course magic was real. There were some phenomenons in the world that science couldn't explain. She knew how childish she would have sounded to any other adult but she smiled as she pulled out a red dress. She was going to met Merlin and Arthur and Guinevere and Morgan Le Fay. She squealed at the thought. She quickly got dressed and tried to hide her excitement.

* * *

Merlin was collecting herbs when the winds picked up and a weird sound came. It was like some groaning noise. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. He stayed still as the sound stopped. Part of him wanted to run back to Camelot but his curiosity got the better of him. He had no idea what is was or whether they were friend or foe. It could be a new magical creature for all he knew. He walked towards the sound and saw a blue police box. He had no idea what a police box was or what it was doing in the middle of the forest. He was sure that it wasn't there earlier. He moved closer to it to investigate further.

The door opened and an old gentleman in a suit and a woman with a red dress came out. Merlin stood there and wondered how they could have fitted in there. The old gentleman called out to him and asked which way was Camelot. The woman looked excited. Merlin told them that it wasn't far and that he could show them the way. The woman ran up to him and asked him for his name, which he replied with Merlin. She turned to the older gentleman. 'Told you so.' She said to him. The man just rolled his eyes at her. The woman introduced herself as Clara while she said that the man was called the Doctor.

Merlin had enjoyed Clara's company as they walked back to Camelot, not the Doctor's so much. By the amount of times Arthur did it, he knew that he was sulking. She spoke to him about being from the future and the stories that were spoken about him and Arthur and Camelot. If anything, Merlin was happy that his story was still being told in the future. All his hard work wouldn't be for nothing. He wanted to ask her if they created Albion. He wanted to ask if magic returned to the land. But she got there first and told him that she expected him to be older, to which he didn't know how to respond to. What did she mean that she thought that he would be older?

* * *

Merlin was summoned to Arthur immediately when they entered Camelot, where he shouted at the man, asking where he had been. He told him that he had been out collecting herbs for Gaius when he ran into Clara and the Doctor. Arthur looked annoyed and just gestured for Merlin to follow him, to which Clara and the Doctor did too. Clara caught up to join Merlin and Arthur. She asked Merlin where they were going but he just shrugged at her. They went down deep into the castle until they reached a tomb. It was filled with gold and jewels, riches that Clara just gazed in awe at. Arthur started to explain what had happened and before Clara could stop him, the Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor was immediately arrested and Clara had a hard time explaining to Arthur that he was a man of science rather than magic. Arthur played around with the sonic. She explained what it was and was it did. She thought that the truth would be the way to go but she seemed to dig them into a bigger hole when she mentioned that he was a 2000 year old alien from Gallifrey, a planet far away from Earth, and she was a school teacher from the future. Merlin had pulled Arthur to one side to speak with him and gestured to Clara to get the sonic. She grabbed it before sneaking out the room.

She found her way down to the dungeons and opened the Doctor's cell. By that point, Merlin had caught up with them. He told them that it was probably best that they got out of here. The bells started to ring as Merlin lead them through the tunnels, out into the forest. He took them most of the way before pointing in the direction that they should head. Merlin told them that Arthur isn't as open minded as he was. He thought that it was best that they left before they were sentenced to death for sorcery. They didn't get a proper goodbye but Clara knew that she would never forget Merlin or her short time with him.


	36. Midwinter Joy

_Day 36 of uploading daily_

 _IT IS CHRISTMAS!_

 _Thank you for the reviews_

 _Wow, I can't actually believe that I have updated daily for the last 36 days._

 _I do hope that you have all enjoyed this little stories._

 _I am thinking about opening it up for prompts but may not at the moment. I have a few things I need to focus on for uni and I am also in the process of writing some multi-chapter stories which I need to get on with and find some time to write._

 _I hope that you have a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate around this time of year._

* * *

 **Title: Midwinter Joy**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 383**

 **Summary: Midwinter is upon them once more. Morgana declines her invitation to the feast because of the lack of sleep. A knock on the door might not be what she expected but it was definitely what she need.**

* * *

Midwinter had come around with vengeance. Merlin rubbed his hands together to try and warm up his numbing fingers. It was cold and the sun had only just shown itself but he knew that it wouldn't be around for long. It was always the same with Midwinter. Everyone just focused on getting all the jobs that they needed to done in the small amount of sun that they did have. Unfortunately, Merlin had a lot to do. There was a feast being held and he had to make sure that everything was ready.

Morgana knew where she would rather be. She didn't want to be in her room but she had taken the decision to sit out on the feast because of lack of sleep. She just felt so drained and she had hoped that she might just get some rest She lied there for a while with no luck. Her head turned to the door as someone knocked on it.

She was surprised to see Merlin standing on the other side. He told her that Arthur had sent him with some food and wine for her because he would hate for her to miss out. Morgana smiled at him before allowing him in. He walked over and placed the plate and the jug of wine on the table. 'Why don't you stay?' She said just before he left her. She looked up at him and she watched him nod at her.

He pour the wine and took little bits of food that she had said that she didn't like. She had never realised that Merlin was such an interesting person and she was glad that he had stayed instead of going back to the feast. She regarded him as a friend but never realised that she would enjoy his company this much. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled for so long.

Merlin stood up when Morgana yawned. He said that she should probably get some sleep. She thanked him for staying. Later she would blame the wine for her action but she stood up and rose onto her tiptoes before kissing him on the cheek. She giggled as he when as red as his neckerchief. 'Goodnight Morgana.' He said. 'Goodnight Merlin.' She replied as she watched him walk off.


	37. Breakfast

_So here I am with this again._

 _Found this document I had which was titled 'You could be sad about your OTP but consider'. I have obviously saved it from Tumblr or something like that at one point as I decided to write them as part of this. So this is the first of eight. And they will be different parings to wet the appetite of all._

 _Also I am going to open prompts. So please leave one for any AU or story line you like for whatever paring or character and I will attempt to write it._

 _I will be back soon with a multi-chapter story. My exams meant I got behind with writing and I wasn't where I wanted to before I posted it. I am on a roll with writing at the moment so hopefully Apartment Magic will be up 2nd February._

* * *

 **Title: Breakfast**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 483**

 **Summary: You could be sad about your OTP but consider one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much**

* * *

Merlin awoke to the smell of burning. He panicked as he felt the bed beside him empty. Soon enough, the fire alarm sounded.

He covered his hands over his ears as he got up. He grabbed the closest t-shirt and pulled it over his head before he placed his hands back over his ears. He wondered from the bedroom to the kitchen. He could hear her cursing, saying that this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Merlin pushed open the door to the kitchen to see it in a mess, with his girlfriend standing in the middle of it all. She turned when she heard the door.

"You're not supposed to be up." Morgana shouted over the fire alarm.

Merlin walked over to the windows and opened the up as wide as they would go before closing the kitchen door again. The cold October air swept in and took out most of the smoke with it. Soon enough the fire alarm stopped and Merlin closed the window again.

"You're not supposed to be up." She repeated.

"Well I don't think I would have slept through that."

"I just … It is your day off. You have been working overtime and I have hardly seen you and when I do you are always so tired. I know you usually cook because I am useless. But I thought it didn't look too hard. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Merlin walked over to the oven to see the blacken bacon and sausages. He pulled the tray out.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't worry it can still be saved."

She had put all this work into trying to do something nice for him. The least he could do would be eat some burnt bacon and sausages.

"I was going to do all the works."

Merlin removed the tray from the hob before he went and sat at the breakfast bar. He watched as she went to the hob and placed the frying pan on it. Burnt bacon and sausages. He hoped that she could cook an egg properly.

When she served it to him, he knew that most of what was on the plate wasn't edible.

"Come on, I treat us to breakfast." She said taking the plate from him.

"No." He said, placing his hand on her arm to keep the plate there. "You have gone to all this trouble."

He could feel her watching him eat it. He stopped after the fifth mouthful.

"You can't eat it." She said.

"I really wish I could."

"Come on, get changed. Breakfast is on me." She said as she left the room.

Merlin smiled to himself. The next time he had the day off, he was going to get up with her and teach her how to cook a full English properly. Maybe one day she would serve something edible, but today just wasn't that day.


	38. Music

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Prompts are open so please leave one. I will attempt to write any idea for any character or paring._

* * *

 **Title: Music**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 386**

 **Summary: You could be sad about your OTP but consider one putting their ridiculous music on in the car and singing along while the other sits in the passenger seat with their head in their hands**

* * *

It was times like this that Merlin really wished that he had the money to learn how to drive. He didn't mind being driven around by his girlfriend because she quite enjoyed driving. She had this stupid rule that she got to chose the music that was playing. Merlin would much prefer to just listen to the radio. The thing was, Morgana had a bit of an obscure taste in music. She could listen to anything and everything. There were songs which she had got him into and there are just songs that he cringes every time she played them.

Today was one of those days which her music taste and his just didn't a line.

"Oh come on Merlin. Cheer up. It is a long way to Arthur's."

"Please could we just listen to the radio."

"No, I get to chose the music."

"Then can we listen to a different band."

"This is my favourite song at the moment. I want to listen to it."

"Could we maybe not just listen to this one song?"

"I want to learn the words. There is no point listening to a song if you don't know the words."

The song restarted itself and Merlin huffed into the seat as Morgana started to sing along, getting most of the words wrong, only really getting the chorus right. It was actually driving him mental. It was a long drive to Arthur's and at this rate, Merlin would go mental before he actually got there.

"Anyway you're one to talk. You play some songs I don't like."

"Yeah but I only play them once. I may have the song in multiple playlists that I play but at least there is a different song before and after it."

Morgana jabbed at her sat nav, trying to keep her eyes on the road while trying to please her boyfriend. The song paused as it changed to the new song she had managed to put on.

"Thank you." He said before he heard the song.

He could feel Morgana's smile as he groaned, placing his head in his hands. Anything but this song. Morgana laughed before she sang every word at the top of her lungs.

Yes, Merlin wished that he had learnt how to drive.


	39. Sunburnt

_Prompts are open. Any are welcome for any ship or character or AU._

* * *

 **Title: Sunburnt**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 437**

 **Summary: You could be sad about your otp but consider the two of them going down to the beach and one getting sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home**

* * *

"Morgana are you sure you don't want the sun cream?" Merlin said.

"No, I want a tan."

"You can still get a tan with sun cream on."

"Just not as well. Anyway, you have like factor 50." She said, looking over her shoulder giving him a smile.

Merlin sighed and placed the bottle down next to him. They both had very fair skin, which he knew burnt easily. The factor he had was because he didn't want to get burnt.

Morgana finished laying out her towel before she laid on her stomach and got out her book.

"I really think you might need some."

"Merlin, I will be fine."

He just sighed again before lying down next to her.

Morgana's idea of going down to the beach was a good one. They didn't really get the time to do much together because of their jobs, so anytime that they could do anything was something they grabbed with both hands. The heatwave currently hitting the UK was a great opportunity to for them to go a little further than London. It was boiling there, a little cooler by the coast.

He placed his sunglasses on his face before he took in the sun.

* * *

Merlin was really trying his best not to laugh. He wanted to tell her 'I told you so' but held his tongue.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Umm, I'll get the aloe vera."

He could hear her groan as he left her. He did feel bad for her. It must have been extremely uncomfortable to drive all the way back with her back feeling as hot as the sand earlier and he was sure that it must sting like hell. He was also certain that it was going to peel as well.

Merlin returned to the living room to find the windows open as wide as they would go and his girlfriend lying on the sofa, face down, completely topless.

"Just stop it stinging. And you can say it."

"Say what?" He said, innocently as he squeezed the aloe vera onto her back.

"I told you so."

"No, I am not going to say it."

"That's because you are a better person than me."

Merlin smiled. "No because I want bragging rights and to be able to tell people that my girlfriend didn't use sun cream so burnt all her back."

She huffed.

"Fine. Just stop it from stinging."

He smiled wider as he rubbed the aloe vera in. He was going to make sure that she wasn't going to forget about this in a hurry.


	40. Late

_Sorry for not updating this. I kinda forgot about it as I was stuck as to what to write for this one and just picked it up today._

 _In a weeks time, I will be taking a break from fandom related stuff but I might still try and update this one as a bit of light relief from revision. Help to break up a day. I hope you enjoy this one._

 _Keep your eyes peeled. There are a few stories on here that are going to become longer stories._

 _Remember prompts are open and I will do any idea when I find the time._

* * *

 **Title: Late**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 449**

 **Summary: You could be sad about your otp but consider one getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv**

* * *

Morgana groaned as she reached the last flight of stairs. She had the worst day ever. Nothing had seemed to have gone right. She had slept through her alarm, causing Merlin to wake her up. She rushed into work to get the note that she had a meeting that she was meant to be attending. She had been rushed off her feet due to the amount of work she had been given, having to miss her lunch break and ask someone else to get her something. The whole office had left by the time she found two minutes to herself. She took that time to reply to all the emails that she hadn't be able to during the day before collecting all her things up and leaving. And then to top it all off, the lift in their block of flats had broken.

She leant on the door as she closed it. It had just been a long bad day. It was just how it happened. She placed her keys down on the side before making her way to the living room to find her boyfriend. She could hear the TV from the hallway.

"You're home." He said when he saw her.

She gave him a small smile before dropping down next to him. She leant into him and ended up lying down with her head in his lap.

"Long day?" He asked.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well I have cooked your favourite. I will just warm it up." He said trying to get up.

Morgana stopped him from moving. She had just got comfortable, feeling her back finally relax after being upright all day. She didn't want him to move either. She want just to be with him.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she turned her head towards the TV.

"Believe me, there is nothing on. This is the best thing."

"Why aren't you watching Netflix?"

"Because the things I want to watch, I am watching with you and you would kill me if I watched an episode without you."

"True."

"Aren't you hungry?"

She looked back up at him. "I want to be with you."

Merlin smiled down at her before threading his fingers through her hair. "Well there is something better on in a bit. When this has finished, I will warm up your dinner and then we can watch that."

"Sounds like a plan." She commented before she sighed, letting go of the stresses of the day.

It may have been a bad day but she knew that when she was with Merlin, all those stresses just disappeared. She felt lucky to have him.


	41. Cat

_Again sorry for the big gaps between these. I have just been so busy these last few wees with coursework that there hasn't been any time to think about anything else. And I keep forgetting about this. Sorry._

 _Anyway my coursework is out of the way now and here I am with this._

 _Now I could have carried this one on for a bit but I think I have finished it in a good place._

 _I forgot to mention last time as well that all these 'You could be sad about your OTP but consider ...' stories as being part of the same story line._

 _Prompts are still open and are welcomed as I only have three more of these left. Or otherwise I will have to find another prompt sort of thing, like this one._

* * *

 **Title: Cat**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Paring: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 573**

 **Summary: You could be sad about your otp but consider one inexplicably bringing home an animal and refusing to drop it at the shelter so they and the other have to take care of it**

* * *

 _Meow_

Merlin turned around as he pulled out his headphone from his ear. He was sure that he had heard something. He sighed as he saw nothing. It had been a last few days. So much that he was now hearing things. He shock his head before going to replace his headphone.

 _Meow_

His head turned straight to where the noise had come from and crouched down to see the small white kitten hiding underneath the bin.

"What are you doing under there?" Merlin said to the creature.

The kitten seemed unsure and just meowed at him again.

"Are you lost? Do you know where you home is?" He held out his hand to the kitten. "Come on, come out from under there."

The kitten got braver and braver and Merlin smiled at he felt it's wet nose brush against his fingers.

"Shall we see if you have a collar?" He said as his brushed his knuckles of the top of the kitten's head to stop at it's neck to find no collar. It was probably a long shot anyway. Not many cats did have collars.

He was at a bit of a loss. He couldn't leave the poor thing there but their landlord had a strict rule about no pets.

"Come on mate. At least you will have somewhere safe to sleep tonight."

* * *

 _Do we have any fish at home? M x_

Morgana read over Merlin's text as she waited for him to come home. It confused her to no end. Why was he asking whether they had fish in the house. She looked up as she heard the door and was about to asking him what the hell was going on when she saw the white kitten, attempting to hide in his jacket.

"I don't think anyone saw him … or her." Merlin said.

"Merlin, he or she is adorable. Shame we can't keep it." She said as she stroked it's head.

"What the landlord doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Merlin, my step father is our landlord."

"And I am sure you can work some of your magic."

"I don't actually have him wrapped round my little finger like most people think."

Merlin scoffed. "I beg to differ. Just look at him Morgana."

"We will take him to a shelter." She said, keeping her eyes fixed on Merlin.

"Or you try talking to Uther about it? If you won't speak to Uther about it, I will get Arthur to speak to him about it."

Morgana allowed her eyes to wonder to back to the kitten, who she had been idly petting. "Fine I will talk to Uther about it. Don't get too attached. Uther will take it to the shelter himself."

Merlin just smiled at her before undoing the zip on his coat. "Here you go Aithusa. Your new home."

"Aithusa?" Morgana looked at him amazed. "You have already grown attached."

"It just suited him or her."

She just shock her head at him. She might be mocking him but deep down, she wanted the same. She wanted to keep the kitten. They would still have to take the kitten to the vets to make sure that it wasn't microchipped or something, but Morgana was very happy to drop next to Merlin on the sofa as Aithusa made him or herself at home by lying in between them.


	42. Ice Cream

_Yeah, well, forgot about this again._

 _Became a little too focused on writing my full-length fanfics, due to me being like a month behind writing. I wish I was kidding. It was because of a stupid Doctor Who fic (Hunted, if you want to check it out) that I wrote. Put my heart, soul and time into it, writing 2,000 word plus chapters for it just to flop (and yes I am bitter about it, so bitter about it)._

 _Anyway enough of that._

 _As I am taking a break from writing full-length fanfics for a bit (trying to find the time to redo coursework that I failed), I am going to try and get these done as there are only two more of ones like these left. I am going to get them done... and hopefully not too much longer after this one. I think I have just hit a bit of a block and work isn't helping (I am going to stop this now before this AN becomes a rant longer than this one shot)._

 _Prompts are still open and are welcomed._

* * *

 **Title: Ice Cream**

 **Characters: Merlin, Morgana**

 **Pairing: Mergana**

 **Word Count: 518**

 **Summary: You could be sad about your otp but consider the both of them going out to a park and getting ice cream to sit with and eat on a bench**

* * *

"It is a lovely day. Maybe we should go to the beach again."

Merlin looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"And you said that you would stop bring that up."

"I never said that. Anyway, we are meant to be going around Arthur's later for dinner with your step-father."

"I forgot about that." Morgana sighed loudly. "Why did we agree to that?"

"Because Arthur practically begged us to come. I think he hoped that if we were there, it would lessen the blow for him when he announces to Uther that Gwen and him are now engaged. You know what Uther thinks about Gwen. It is the same as what he thinks of me."

Aithusa meowed in response, telling them that Uther thought the same about her as well.

"But Uther still lives in the sixth century. I am glad that Arthur is marrying her." Morgana said. "Well, I want to go out. I can't be stuck inside on a day like this."

"Hyde Park isn't far. Maybe we could go out for a casual walk and find somewhere to sit." Merlin suggested.

"That isn't a bad idea." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. "Then we can blame the reason we are late on that."

"So we are going to pull the 'sorry we are late, traffic was bad thing' because we actually left that the time they said that we should be there at."

"Merlin, it is dinner with my step-father and step-brother. The less time we are in their company, the better."

"You don't mean that about Arthur."

"Arthur is the exception now because you and Gwen have seemed to make him more human rather than a carbon copy of his father."

Merlin smiled down at her. "Come on. Because I need a shower before we go as well."

* * *

They were glad that Hyde Park wasn't busy. It wasn't as warm as they first thought but they both agreed that a bit of time out of the flat would do them some good. They wandered through before finding a spot for them to sit down. It was only then that Morgana noticed the ice cream van.

"Oh, an ice cream would be nice." She said.

"It would."

"Shame we didn't bring any money."

"You might not have brought any money but I have. Come on." He said as he stood up.

Morgana smiled as she followed him to the ice cream van.

"You know you are the best boyfriend." She said as they waited for their ice creams.

"You do say that a lot."

She smiled at him as he handed the ice cream over to her. "Only because it is true."

They both sat back down on the bench to eat their ice cream. Morgana laughed at Merlin as after a few licks he had managed to get ice cream on his nose. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his jumper. There was no better day than this.


End file.
